


Just a Moment

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Series: One of Two Ways (How Chapter 202 Could Have Ended) [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Chapter 202, Chapter Related, Confessions, IM SHOOK, Light Angst, M/M, MY BABIES, Short One Shot, good ending, i cant, i love them, sort of, thank you old xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: Finally, the silence is broken by Mo Guan Shan asking the question He Tain feared most, "Wh-what is it you really want, He Tian?"BECAUSE THE NEW CHAPTER (202) HAS ME SHOOK AND I ONLY READ IT 20 MINUTES AGO





	Just a Moment

"Don't move, wait a moment..." He Tian whispered a soft plea between heavy breaths, "just a moment would be fine..."  
  
_Just let me have this; let me have you. Even if it's just for a moment, a moment is long enough. So please wait... please let me stay..._  
  
It's met with silence.  
It's met with a heartbeat, getting faster and faster each second.  
It's met with a shaking body, stiff and unsure.  
  
One moment turns into two and two turns into three. Is a moment a second? Is a moment a minute? Can you even measure a moment by time alone?  
  
To Mo Guan Shan a moment feels like a lifetime; to He Tian, a moment feels like home.  
  
Finally, the silence is broken by Mo Guan Shan asking the question He Tian feared most, "Wh-what is it you really want, He Tian?"  
  
The question had been stuck in Mo Guan Shan's throat, stuck in his mind for far too long. His question wasn't referring to the current situation: his back against the damp, itchy grass, soft, black hair tickling his chin, a body nearly crushing his in the most overwhelming way possible.  
  
No, the question was referring to every touch, every word, every action that He Tian had done to him since the moment they met.  
  
He Tian replied so quietly that Mo Guan Shan nearly missed it, "For this to last."  
  
_For us to last_  
  
He wasn't referring to the current situation either: his face pressed into a sharp collarbone, sweat sticking between two bodies, his arms caging something that he'd been chasing after for so long, finally catching it and not wanting to set it free.  
  
No, the reply was referring to every push, every insult, every response Mo Guan Shan had given him since the moment he fell in love with the angry red head.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sile-  
  
"Alright."  
  
He Tian felt a hand gently rest on the back of his head and an arm snake around his torso.  
  
_You can stay_  
  
It was enough for He Tian; it was more than enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead serious. I read the chapter 20 minutes ago and I had to write this.


End file.
